


Winterly Moor - Gli occhi neri del diavolo

by Katherine_Earnshaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Earnshaw/pseuds/Katherine_Earnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[1864 - Whispershire, Inghilterra] Katherine è l'emblema della delicatezza; è l'eleganza, la raffinatezza, suona il piano, studia, canta, legge. È stata educata dal padre, rimasto vedovo, a danzare con tutti ed essere gentile con altrettanti, per questo - dopo molto tempo - ha iniziato ad odiare i balli. In un mondo pieno di obblighi sociali incontra Andrew Hill, un miserabile accolto nella famiglia da dei ricchi signori, e ne è subito attratta. Andrew Hill rappresenta la ribellione alle convenzioni, oltre ad essere intelligente e a coinvolgerla come non faceva nessuno da molto tempo. Ma la governante la fa arrabbiare, il padre - che vuole sposarla ad un certo signor Hillman - la fa arrabbiare, tutti la fanno arrabbiare; e i suoi occhi neri scintillano, perché non bisogna mai, mai far arrabbiare Katherine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterly Moor - Gli occhi neri del diavolo

  
  


  
**» P** rologo - La lettera

  


_Addì, 16 marzo 1860_

_Mia dolce, cara sorella,_  
 _ho esitato molto a scrivervi questa lettera. Inizialmente avrei soltanto voluto rispondere alla vostra con la stessa gioia e il medesimo entusiasmo che voi avete invece dimostrato. Sono infatti lieta che il vostro matrimonio vada bene, piacevolmente sorpresa di essermi ricreduta su vostro marito, poiché sapete quant’ero restia all'inizio a consegnarvi nelle mani di quell’uomo. Vi avevo premesso che sarei stata più che felice di comunicarvi il cambiamento della mia idea, e così è ora._  
 _Tuttavia, spendere ulteriori parole su questo argomento non allontanerebbe ciò di cui davvero volevo parlarvi da molto tempo, e che non sono mai riuscita ad accennarvi; né a voi né a nessuno, in realtà; un po’ per imbarazzo, un po’ per timore, un po’ perché speravo si limitassero ad essere soltanto delle mie impressioni. La situazione a Winterly Moor sembra però voler peggiorare senza dare alcun segno di miglioramento, ed io non credo più di essere, a questo punto, in grado di affrontarla._  
 _Sapete, mia cara Emily, che appena tredici anni fa nacque la bambina per merito della quale io mi trovo, ora e qui, a far la governante. I padroni erano infatti consapevoli che la sua nascita avrebbe causato loro la necessità di un’ulteriore aiuto alle attività della dimora, e che, nonostante avessero già un domestico in casa, quest’ultimo non sarebbe più bastato; hanno, quindi, fatto ricorso a me, richiamandomi dalla nostra città ed accettando quella proposta che feci loro molti anni fa, quando feci visita a Winterly Moor per la prima volta, e mi colpì così tanto che mi offrii subito di lavorare per quei nobili signori. Ricordo perfino il giorno della nascita di Katherine, quando ero arrivata a Winterly Moor da appena una settimana; di tutto ciò, tuttavia, siete già a conoscenza._  
 _Crescendo, la piccola Katherine ha sviluppato una dimostrazione di sentimenti fortemente contrastati nei miei confronti. Spesso, colta dalla noia, corre da me con un grosso libro in mano preso dalla libreria di suo padre e mi supplica di leggerle qualcosa, oppure di fare semplicemente una passeggiata nella brughiera che tanto ama; la fa sentire libera, dice. Corre e salta come un cavallino, un puledro che ha appena imparato a muoversi nel mondo e lo riscopre, ogni singola volta. In altre occasioni, però, dimostra un astio verso di me che mi ha sempre messa particolarmente a disagio. Si estrania, piuttosto spesso, come se non facesse più parte di questo mondo ostile e non degno di lei, ed al suo ritorno, che può avvenire dopo pochi minuti come dopo ore intere, è così delusa che tutta la colpa dell’esistenza dell’intero universo è della gente che le sta attorno e molte volte, purtroppo, mia._  
 _Durante la mattinata di ieri, ad esempio, sono salita al piano di sopra per richiamarla dalla sua camera – in cui si rifugia sempre, quasi fosse la sua piccola tana! – e per invitarla a scendere le scale poiché era pronta la colazione. Ho bussato, più e più volte, a quella sua porta bianca, che ha ella stessa scelto quand’era poco più alta dello sgabello del pianoforte, tanto che aveva delle serie difficoltà a salirci sopra e spesso chiedeva aiuto a me; come dicevo, Katherine ha scelto quella porta quand’era molto piccola, così come il resto dell’arredamento della sua stanza, perché secondo i suoi desideri doveva obbligatoriamente essere “tutta bianca e tutta blu”. Ho bussato, dunque, ma nessun suono proveniva dall’interno della stanza, tanto che, anche preoccupata che le fosse successo qualcosa, ho osato aprirla con cautela. La signorina, invece, era lì, seduta sul letto e con le ginocchia ripiegate abbracciate al petto; fissava un punto vuoto fuori dalla finestra, e dava davvero l’impressione di non essersi minimamente accorta della mia presenza nel suo piccolo rifugio. Notai i suoi occhi vacui, praticamente inespressivi, e mi spaventarono sul serio. Mi avvicinai per scuoterla, nonostante stessi già tremando da capo a piedi – sapete, sorella, che sono una persona piuttosto suggestionabile, ed il minimo fatto che si discosta dall’ordinario mi spaventa a morte, senza contare che quella non era la prima occasione in cui la signorina Katherine dimostrava che devo aver timore di lei! – riuscii a guardare fuori, per scoprire verso cosa era indirizzato lo sguardo della mia piccola padroncina: la tempesta era fortissima, agitava gli alberi e li sradicava, scuoteva e disorientava gli uccelli che volavano per la brughiera, in una disperata ricerca di un posto in cui ripararsi dal vento forte e gelido._  
 _Appena sfiorai la spalla della signorina Katherine lei si volse di scatto verso di me e puntò i suoi grandi occhioni neri – il più delle volte estremamente belli ed affascinanti, come afferma l’intera contea! – nei miei; le sopracciglia sottili erano aggrottate, incavate ad incidere una rigida V sotto la fronte, ed il suo sguardo sembrava così carico d’odio che mi è difficile anche parlarvene, la mia mano continua a tremare e non riesco più a scriverne. Ebbi un ulteriore brivido e l’aria mi mancò per un istante._  
 _«Mia cara signorina Katherine,» le dissi, non senza esitazione, purtroppo, e ciò venne notato dalla giovane «è pronta la colazione, avete voglia di scendere a mangiare qualcosa?»_  
 _Lei si limitò dapprima ad annuire, con ancora gli occhi vuoti che tanto mi avevano spaventata prima, e solo in seguito, probabilmente riprendendo anche solo in parte il controllo di se stessa, mi rispose con la sua solita voce vellutata «Certo, Madeleine, arrivo immediatamente.» Spostò nuovamente gli occhi verso la grande finestra, osservando ancora una volta la tempesta, ora un po’ più calma; sembrò non essersi mai mossa, come se quello che era successo da quando ero entrata nella stanza non fosse mai avvenuto. Possibile che la mia mente stesse iniziando a giocare con me?_  
 _Scese, infine, dopo un’ora, senza che io avessi il coraggio di riprovare a chiamarla, ed apparve raggiante e felice come non mai. Mi piacerebbe davvero credere che sia solo la mia mente stanca ed affaticata dai lavori domestici e dalle poche ore di sonno – ultimamente la tempesta è sempre più forte ed insistente, non riesco più a dormire come vorrei – e che tutto ciò che vi sto scrivendo sia solo frutto della mia fantasia. Sarei più che felice di comunicarvi in una lettera immediatamente successiva a questa di essermi sbagliata, e voi accettereste tutto ciò come segno della mia stanchezza, e tutto sarebbe come prima._  
 _Mi spaventa davvero, Em. Io la amo, la amo più di quanto abbia mai amato me stessa o chiunque altro: quella bambina è cresciuta con i miei libri ed i miei racconti, le mie canzoni e le mie ninnenanne, tra le mie braccia. È come se fosse mia figlia. È mia figlia._  
 _Come può un essere così dolce ed innocente terrorizzarmi a tal punto?_  
 _Spero vivamente che non venga mai a sapere di tutto ciò; che non trovi mai una mia lettera mentre vi parlo di questo, o che per qualsiasi motivo non sappia mai quello che vi sto scrivendo. Ho ragione di credere, poiché la conosco e l’ho cresciuta io, che il suo dolore sarebbe troppo grande da sopportare se scoprisse una cosa simile; si spezzerebbe il cuore, a quel povero piccolo angelo, se scoprisse che ho paura di lei. Che io, la persona che la ama di più al mondo, che le ha fatto da madre quando quella biologica non c’era più, e che darebbe la sua stessa vita pur di proteggerla, ha paura di lei._  
 _Io vi lascio, mia cara Emily, aspettando una vostra risposta che mi rassicuri e mi spieghi che in realtà nulla di tutto ciò è reale, e nella viva speranza che l’intera situazione non finisca per sfuggirmi di mano._  
 _Sempre vostra, Madeleine._

* * *

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE:** Buonasera a tutti! :) Mi sono ricordata di un'idea che avevo avuto tempo fa, ma non ero stata in grado di sviluppare. Voglio riprovarci, quindi ecco qui il prologo. Fatemi sapere! 


End file.
